Amy Nicai
Amy Nicai '(b. April 29th 25 BBY) is the Chosen One of 100-1 and the leader of the Justice League. Biography Early Life Amy was born in Gogoville, Pepar on April 29th 25 BBY. She became part of a family living at Number 25 with Mega Temp, Temp, Temsei and Irgo. At some point, Amy would meet Danko, and they would form a close relationship. She also become close friends with Vilo, and they considered each other sisters. ''To be added Joining the Justice League On February 13th 4 BBY, Amy joined the Justice League. Danko thought she would be a better leader, so he made her the new leader and demoted himself to second-in-command. To be added Chosen One Discovery To be added First Final Battle On August 15th 0 ABY, Amy lead the League to the Dark Island, hoping the catch the Crime Syndicate off-guard. To be added Second Final Battle To be added Third Final Battle To be added Fourth Final Battle To be added Fifth Final Battle To be added Dimensions Crisis To be added Noctem Crisis To be added Rise of the Brotherhood of Evil To be added Blackest Night To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Chosen One Physiology: '''As a Chosen One, Amy has a wide variety of powers. ** '''Elemental Manipulation: '''Amy can manipulate the Elements. *** '''Earth: ''To be added'' *** Fire: ''To be added'' *** Ice: ''To be added'' *** Lightning: ''To be added'' *** Water: ''To be added'' ** Flight: '''Amy can fly at speeds of at least Mach 20. ** '''Matoran Energy Manipulation: '''As a Chosen One, Amy can generate and manipulate Matoran Energy. ' ** '''Space Survivability: '''Amy can survive in space. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''Amy has a high level of durability. She has survived heavy punches from Dark Lords and Elder Gods that have sent her into buildings, asteroids and planets. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Amy is incredibly fast, able to reach speeds of at least Mach 20. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Amy is incredibly strong, capable of lifting buildings with ease. She can also move planets weighing at least 6.6 quintillion tons. ** '''Telepathy: '''Amy is capable of telepathy, although she rarely uses this and has little experience with it. *** '''Mind Control: '''Amy is capable of controlling a person's mind. *** '''Mind Reading: '''Amy is capable of reading a person's mind. * '''Gogo Physiology: '''As a Gogo, Amy has a natural power unique to her. However, she never mastered her power. ** '''Oneiromancy: '''Amy can use her dreams to see vague glimpses of the future. However, it is up to her as to how she interprets the glimpse and how she reacts to it. Abilities * '''Genius Level Intellect: '''Amy is incredibly intelligent. * '''Skilled Combatant: '''Amy is an incredibly skilled combatant. She has fought and defeated powerful and equally skilled combatants such as Tenebris, Vortech and Nadakhan. Weapons and Equipment * Blade of the World * Dark Lord Chest * Dimensional Map * Djinn Blade ** Soul Infinity Gem * Green Lantern Power Battery * Infinity Device ** Power Infinity Gem * Makuta Stone * Matoran Stone * Reality Infinity Gem * Super Chi 4 Weaknesses * '''Makuta Energy: '''As a Chosen One, Amy is naturally weak to Makuta Energy. Enough exposure to it can kill her. However, she can counter it with enough Matoran Energy. Gallery Amy Nicai.png Trivia * Amy Nicai originated from Gogo's Crazy Bones. She was Gogo number 25 from Series 3 (Explorer). Category:100-1 Category:Gogo Category:Chosen One Category:Pepar Category:25 BBY Births Category:Justice League (100-1) Category:Time Travellers